


Playing hooky

by baranskini



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baranskini/pseuds/baranskini
Summary: Kurt convinces Diane to call in sick.





	Playing hooky

**Author's Note:**

> So this is super smutty, more than the norm for me, and it took a lot of bolstering from Twitter friends to finally convince me to post it - so if it’s completely shit, blame them. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy and review! ;)

“God the things you say, Mr. McVeigh!” Diane breathed her eyes fluttering as his lips drew soft kisses across her shoulder. Her husband was pressed tightly behind her, distracting her with the most sinful diction as she tried to get ready for work. 

“Well, I like to see you blush.” he replied with a smug grin and Diane giggled, her head falling back onto his shoulder. 

His teeth nipped at the nape of her neck. His hands drifting down over her stomach. 

“Do you have time?” he asked in a low voice, his fingers dipping lower and suggesting the most salacious of activities. 

“For?” she questioned naively. Kurt lifted his head, his eyes dark as they looked into the mirror across from them, meeting her blue orbs pointedly. His hand dropped even lower and cupped her intimately. Diane gasped. “Oh!”

“So do you have time?” he rasped, his breath hot against her ear as he spun her and pushed her backward into her dressing table. The bottles clinked and rattled as they knocked into the oak table, Diane grasping his shoulders to steady herself. 

“Kurt,” she hiccuped, biting into her bottom lip as his hands moved to her thighs, lifting her onto the tabletop and sending perfumes and lotions rolling. With a sexy smirk his hands moved to push her legs apart crudely, his intention beyond clear. 

“I’ll be late!” she breathed out in a pant, her body already wet and desperate as his fingers grazed her through her lace panties. 

“Hmm,” Kurt hummed thoughtfully, two dexterous fingers slipping beneath the scrap of material covering her and pushing straight into her. Diane arched up, her chest thrusting forward as her body reacted to the sudden intrusion. “Tell me to stop, Diane,” he smirked, his lips dragging across her throat as he lapped at her smooth skin. “Tell me you’ll be late for work, and you want me to stop,” His voice was low and dirty, the slow drawl matching the smooth movements of his fingers inside her. 

“Stop,” she hissed, her hips shifting forward on the table to gain more friction. “I’ll be late... for, for work” she finally managed but her voice was meek and her protests feeble. She didn’t really want him to stop. 

“No, I don’t think I will.” he replied hotly biting into the soft skin where her neck met her shoulder, and watching her squirm, as a new wave of wetness covered his digits. 

"Please," Diane moaned, her head rocking back against her vanitiy's mirror with a loud clunk, her hands gripping the edges of the table fiercely as her body pushed into his touch. 

"Please?" he repeated with a smirk, his teeth nipping at the soft skin covering her collarbone. "Please what?" he continued gruffly, twisting his fingers within her as he kissed along the line of her throat. "please stop? Or please-" he didn't bother to finish his sentence, Merely cupped her more fully, the ball of his hand rubbing into her clit meaningfully. Diane shivered, whining as she slid lower on the dressing table, her hips pushing out and seeking more friction from him.

“Jesus, Kurt!” she shrieked, rocking into him, her own hand slipping off the edge of the table to cover his, directing it to touch her more firmly. 

“Don’t be greedy, Lockhart.” he chuckled lowly, smiling into her temple. 

“I wouldn’t have to if you’d do you job.” she hissed back desperately, twisting his hand slightly, her eyes rolling back in her head as she smiled at the sensation. 

“My job?” he scoffed out a laugh, stilling his fingers within her and smirking as she whined lowly. “And what job would that be?” he teased in a growl, nipping his way up to her lips. 

“Getting your wife off.” she replied in a heavy pant, her blue eyes blinking open, her gaze smoky and desire filled as she met his. Kurt licked his lips as Diane growled in impatience, making her husband laugh.

He curled his digits in a come hither motion, causing Diane to shiver, her eyes rolling back in her head. Her hand moved to his shoulder bunching the plaid shirt in between white knuckles. 

“Yes,” she groaned, her hips now bucking into his hand as his fingers pushed in and out of her roughly. “Yes, yes, just like that, God, please, just like that...”

Kurt sniggered against her collarbone, his teeth sinking into the soft skin there as he used his free hand to cup a breast; swiping across a stiff nipple. Diane’s hand left his wrist moving instead to her clit to rub at her wet flesh. 

Kurt frowned at the move, dropping his hand from breast to shove her digits away. 

“Mine,” he hissed in annoyance and Diane shrieked. The possessiveness in his voice had her trembling, the angle of his digits and rough fingertips pressing into her, enough to push her into orgasm. 

Diane shrieked loudly, her body spasming against his as he continued to curl and uncurl his fingers within her. 

“Stop,” she whimpered into his shoulder after a too long moment, her teeth biting through the flannel shirt. 

“One more,” he whispered into her ear and Diane came again under the skill of his fingers and dirty, dirty drawl. Her body turned to jelly as she sagged against him limply. 

“Bastard!” she moaned as he slowly removed his digits, shrugging his shoulder until she lifted her head. Her curls were damp against her temples, her blue eyes dazed and dreamy, lips parted sexily and skin flushed pink. 

Kurt smirked at his wife, pushing her legs even further apart as he stepped closer to the dresser. Diane gasped as his hands curled around her face, dragging her lips to his in a passionate kiss. 

Her tongue tangled with his, lost in a dance they both knew by heart and yet still craved. Her hands curled into the lapels of his button down, tugging him impossibly closer by the plaid. Her legs wrapped around his thighs, holding him in place as she finally pulled back from the kiss, breathless and panting. 

“I love you,” she rasped, blinking her hazy eyes open to meet his cocky grin. 

“I know,” he offered smugly and Diane shoved his shoulder slightly. Kurt chuckled lowly and Diane couldn’t help but steal another kiss. The couple broke apart once more, their eyes locking as they grinned at each other like lovesick children. 

Diane eventually broke the eye contact, giggling foolishly as she looked down. 

“God, I’m so in love with you,” she repeated looking up at him again. She’d never felt this way before, throughout her life she'd loved and been loved, but never like this. He made her giddy and silly and everything she thought she’d never wanted to be. 

Kurt’s hand tucked a stray curl behind her ear, licking his lips as he traced the counters of her face with transfixed green eyes. 

“I’m in love with you too, Mrs. McVeigh.” he replied and Diane blushed despite herself. The man had just gotten her off, twice, and yet this simple declaration felt much more intimate. 

Diane pulled him forward again and the pair shared a few more hot kisses before finally it was too much, his hot, hard length pressed into her and they both knew they were too far gone. 

“How about I make you late for work today, Mr. McVeigh?” Diane teased her slim hand dropping down between them and making him growl. Kurt’s eyes slid closed as her lips pressed into his jaw. 

“How ‘bout we call in sick?” he joked but Diane wasnt laughing, leaning back she waited for him to open his eyes before moving her hands behind her and undoing the clasp of her bra. The French-lace fell to the ground as she leant back against the mirror, lifting her legs slightly in an invitation.

“I always loved playing hooky,”

 


End file.
